residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cameron Drake
"You and I... we are after the same enemy you see. I have my reasons, and you do too. Either way, we will both benefit." Cameron making a deal with Leo Cameron Drake is an infamous crimelord in Italy. The very muttering will make even the Mafia fear him. With his vast connections to other gangs like the Yakuza, Cameron has become unstoppable force. Even though he may not look like it, but Cameron was actually a Wesker child. He also has an intense hatred for Umbrella. He is voiced by Charles Wesley Rubendall III (Soul Calibur III & IV, Raphael Sorel) in english and Kunihiko Yasui (King of Fighters, Iori Yagami) in Japanese. Earlier Years "Don't tell me you have forgotten, Albert?" Cameron meeting Albert Wesker. Cameron Drake is the son of a great Russian General and a Skilled assassin, thus proving he was born in Moscow, Russia. At the time, he was known as Nikolai Makarov. At the age of six months, Nikolai was gravely ill and sent to the St. Peter Mercy Hospital. During his treatment, a man by the name of Oswell E. Spencer injected him with the Progenitor Virus. With this, Makarov was taken to a remote location for testing. Eventually, the virus infused with his DNA, thus, making him incredibly powerfull. Still being raised by Spencer in secret, Nicolai became known to the world as Cameron Drake. He was educated by the best teachers that money can buy. At age nine, he met Albert Wesker. When they looked at eachother, the threads of hatred were already sewn into place. They rarely spoke and often exchanged glares at each other. A few months after the Raccoon City incident in 1998, Cameron found out about his origins and the T-Virus. Enraged, he used his abilities to escape the mansion and runaway. Cutting all ties with Spencer, he went to a remote temple in China. The Taste of China "China is a rather beautiful nation. Excluding the fact it's in communism, I wished I would be there for the rest of my life." '' ''Cameron doing a opening speech During his stay at China, Cameron did many things. He learned a variety of Martial arts to help benefit him. Cameron also mastered his abilites and learned how to use a firearm. With this training and education, Cameron formed his own gang and committed many crimes. One of them was setting fire to the Dictator's mansion and scavenging the valuables. Cameron's reputation eventually reached the ears of the Chinese Mafia. The boss of the gang offered his daughter's hand in marriage for the chance of a partnership. Cameron, gaping at the beauty of the woman, accepted the offer and soon married her. With the combined alliance between the two gangs, Cameron profited to new heights. Eventually, the Chinese Government had enough and sent out the military after him. Taking his gang and his his wife with him, He escaped to Italy, establishing a foothold for his gang to flourish. Resident Evil: Reload 2011 Cameron was enjoying a beautiful dinner with his wife. He eventually started hearing screams and howls. Soon enough, the young crime lord grabbed his python magnum and started to investigate. First, he meets former Umbrella scientist, Leonard Vincent. They both had a civilized discussion with Leonard telling him about his new employment in Tricell. The gentlemen both part ways, with Cameron knowing more about Tricell. He eventually encounters S.I.G.M.A. leader, Leo Stark. The Wesker child reveals the information about Vincent and tells the leader where his location is. After that, they part ways. Cameron heads back to his mansion to see the man that he so much despised in his younger days, Albert Wesker. After another civilized conversation, the Wesker Children began to fight. During this fight however, Cameron realizes that Wesker has successfully fused with Uroboros, making him a much more deadlier adversary. The match was a stalemate and Wesker took his leave. In the end of his story, Cameron sits in a comfy chair and takes a sip from his wine, enjoying the scenery with a relieved look. Education "I am pleased to have a man that is as intelligent as you dearie." -Meiling Xiang praising to Cameron Cameron was taught by the best teachers that money can buy. He was taught calculus at the age of twelve, british literature at the age of six. With this much education along with his personality, the young crimelord made his mark. Ablilities and Skills In Reload, Cameron is a playable character with his own storyline. His abilities are similar to Wesker's. He has the ability to run up walls and have great hand-to-hand martial art skills for melee. However, with all these great melee moves, he can only use magnums and handguns.﻿ Personality "Now now. Let's have a nice discussion like gentlemen please?" ''-''Cameron Drake Cameron is described as a charming scoundrel. He is tactical when it comes to certain situations. Cameron has a suave outlook with a romantic soul when it comes to romancing his wife. Physical Appearance Cameron has a lean physique with a pale white, almost vampiric skin tone. His eyes, like Albert's are red with slits in his eyes. He has parted dark brown hair. Relationships Albert Wesker: Enemy that must be stopped Oswell E. Spencer: Mentor and father figure until Cameron's discovery Meiling Xiang Drake: Wife and soulmate Leo Stark: Source of interest﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters